


Old Scars

by Quilly



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Brief Fluff, F/M, alice appreciates his reaction more, major whitlock has some sexy scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first night together, she traces his scars.</p><p>(Day 10 of Quilly's February OTP Extravaganza. For mintchip-n-cheetos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Jalice fluff, because if it was any more expansive it would have smut and I don't DO smut. Can't write it, not a fan of reading it. ANYWAY. ENJOY!

The first and only honeymoon Alice and Jasper Cullen celebrated was at the Gulf Coast. Alice’s forecast predicted a zero percent chance of anyone from Jasper’s past finding them, and Jasper grudgingly admitted that it would be nice to be near home soil again, although it had been a very long time since Texas had been home for him.

 

The moon filtered in through the gauzy curtains of the beach house, courtesy of Carlisle, and though she didn’t need the light Alice took advantage of it by tracing the scars over Jasper’s bare back. He’d told her the stories, but it was different, seeing them all laid out and feeling the barely-there bumps and ridges. To her eyes, the moonlight still offered her love a sparkle to his skin, and idly she thought he looked just like a sculpture. He let her fingers roam wherever they wanted, shivering slightly every time she traced a bite mark.

 

She pressed her lips to his shoulder, right in the center of another scar, and he looked at her, eyes a bright orange (the transition to animal blood was going well, though Jasper still struggled with it; soon they would both have warm golden eyes). She shrugged, grinned, and continued plastering kisses on his shoulder blades, then the back of his neck. He was radiating happiness, peace, love, desire. He almost overwhelmed her when he got like this, and she loved every second of it.

 

“Love you,” she mouthed against his skin. There was a spike in the warm fuzzy feelings cocktail he was putting out, and he rolled over, kissing her hard on the mouth. That was response enough for her.


End file.
